


Dangan Ronpa: Popularity Charts Sequel

by malfunctioningEgoist



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character sketches, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Ultimate Detective, artwork, death sketches, postgame, the deaths will be more disturbing than ever before, the sketches will not replace the written description but enhance them, ultimate acrobat, ultimate fencer, ultimate forensic scientist, ultimate gardener, ultimate hacker, ultimate hostess, ultimate lawyer, ultimate manipulator, ultimate marine biologist, ultimate psychologist, ultimate robotics engineer, ultimate seamstress, ultimate supreme leader, ultimate theorist, ultimate voice actor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunctioningEgoist/pseuds/malfunctioningEgoist
Summary: Kokichi Oma and Shuichi Saihara thought they were done with the world of Danganronpa, in fact, they were absolutely sure that, after waking up and realizing that the entire world they had lived in was a simulation of lies that mentally broke them to pieces, never again would they be apart of this.And yet, the two of them have woken up together in a locker, a complete repeat of the terrifying events of V3.However, everyone is different. They are the only ones from their previous class here, and they have full recollection of their real life.Unless it wasn't real? which is what Shuichi is afraid of the most. The two aren't the only ones however, as meeting the other classmates, they learn they all participated in previous seasons as well, and all they can remember is waking up and living their life anew.With a new cast of wacky stereotypes, its time to get to the mystery solving fun, and find out what is actually going on before the murders begin.





	Dangan Ronpa: Popularity Charts Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Unlocked: And now for something a little different

Welcome to this new delectable installment of Danganronpa Omasai fanfictions. I feel this introduction is important considering this is laid out like a Danganraonpa fangame and the characters are all OCs outside of the couple main attraction Gaychi and Sushi. I will attempt to do a run down as best i can without any spoilers to the story for those interested in a new approach to the shipping pair. 

If you have not beaten, or finished a playthrough series on (if you are the watching instead of playing sort) DRV3 you probably shouldn't read this introduction or the story as a whole unless you just want to get a face full of "what"

Though the fanfiction is about popular DR characters, characters related to the games mentioned in DRV3 as being fictional will not be included because they are fictional in the DR universe. 

In DRV3 it is mentioned that their game is the 53rd, or the 53rd season of the show as i interpreted it, and that Tsumugi had planned to make this the best season yet. Shuichi also says in his audition tape that no Detective character had been blackened yet and he wanted to be the first to do so, meaning that Ultimate titles have been recycled in the past, removing the rule that a fan character cant have a pre existing title. This got me thinking about how other seasons must have went and the characters used. I wanted to make a danganronpa fan game based off these other seasons, but i also really wanted to write a omasai fanfiction, and so i had the brilliant idea to combine the two. To do this i thought, what if i achieved Tsumugis goal by making the best season yet, not through new characters, but bringing popular ones from past seasons together? If i did this, the characters couldn't be from too old of seasons because their ages would be all over the place and wouldn't work for the plot, so it would have to be from recent ones closest to 53. 

As i brainstormed i thought about the scene where everyone realized it was a show and saw peoples comments on the show, and Kokichis name was brought up often being their favorites or that they were sad he was killed off. I compared this to Tsumugis goal of the best season yet. When you want something to be better than previous, wouldn't you bring back popular successful tropes used in the past? They brought Junko back in DR2 so wouldn't they bring back the liar character if it became overwhelmingly popular as well? Then i thought, wouldn't it be really cool to see Kokichi interact with someone just like him, the very person who inspired Team DanganRonpa to bring him to 53? Thoughts like these continued to inspire how i designed a lot of the OC's in the story to fill up the new game with fresh characters, while still getting all the Omasai interactions we all desire. I thought that putting the two back in the killing game after everything that happened previously, without any of their friends and being surrounded by strangers, would be a more realistic uniting factor between the two. That and the new cast could help give Shuichi and Kokichi the character building they need to grow as individuals in certain aspects that need growing for any successful relationship. 

This new fan Killing Game will break all the usual trial habits, bringing a fresh new style to the killing game, and the deaths shall be ever so much more vicious and gory than ever before. I hope everyone enjoys the new Killing Game Semester as much as i have while writing it. 

The introduction may be posted now, just so people know, but chapters wont be posted until the entire thing is finished being written. Trust me. This will totally be worth the wait. You're all welcome.

 

 

Side Note: Dont you all worry, I will write Omasai fanfics without all the choas this one may bring. But first i have to complete my fire emblem fanfic ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Achievement Unlocked: and now we wait..


End file.
